


Долгая дорога домой

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Диггл возвращается на военную службу и почти сразу оказывается в плену без надежды на спасение, пока ему на помощь не приходит неожиданный союзник. Много убитых террористов фоном; пост-четвертый сезон;





	

В последние годы Джон не раз и не два представлял, как умрет. Чаще всего это были улицы Старлинг-Сити, тёмное время суток. Он закрывал собой кого-то из команды или глупо просчитывался. Иногда ему казалось, это может быть сделка с врагом, что поставит на кон жизнь его семьи. Изредка, что конец всему положит встреча с мета-человеком или чем-то не менее сверхъестественным. Но смерть в одиночестве, в плену, от пыток обычных террористов, среди песков, далеко от проклятого города он перестал представлять, когда начал помогать «Карателю». И именно здесь, именно так, ему предстояло погибнуть, после возвращения на воинскую службу.   
Какая ирония. 

— Да, чел, смешно. Но ты, давай, не сдавайся,— и то, что последним человеком, которого он будет слышать в бреду, окажется Лоутон, тоже было забавно. — Ага. Джон. Твою мать! — по ноге, кажется, ударили. — Тебе есть к кому возвращаться. Не смей засыпать! Ну же, ну... — теперь он не только слышал Лоутона, но и видел, как сквозь мутное стекло. Со связанными руками и ногами, покрытого синяками, давно свернувшейся кровью и грязью. Отросшие волосы лезли Лоутону в глаза, и он пытался убрать их коленом. Заметив, что Джон очнулся, Лоутон бросил попытки и подался ближе, чтобы уже тише спросить: 

— Добро пожаловать? 

Пересохшие разбитые губы едва удалось разомкнуть: 

— Не может быть. Мы в аду?   
— Нет, в пути. Смешно, правда? В прошлый раз было холодно, теперь одуряющее жарко, — Джон его не услышал, увидев татуировку возле ключицы: «Эндрю Диггл». На грудь словно упал мешок с песком, мешая дышать.   
— Ты чего? 

Руки подчинялись также как плохо, как голос, но Джон ткнул себя в грудь:

— Эту татуировку можно перенести сюда. 

Лоутон застыл, словно бы прикидывая, не шутит ли он. Хмыкнул:

— Пока меня не было, много всего случилось, да?   
— Ага. Уоллер мертва.   
— Мужик! Ты только что лишил меня причины выжить, — расстроенным Лоутон не выглядел:   
— А что миссис Диггл? Почему ещё не здесь с вашим клубом любителей пострелять из лука?   
— Они не знают. — Лоутон разглядывал его непонимающе меньше минуты и, видимо,легко сложил два и два. От злости его голос стал ниже:   
— Ты что, захотел стать частью моей команды?! И вот за это я отдал жизнь?! — от необходимости отвечать спасла темнота. 

***

В следующий раз, когда Джон открыл глаза, в свете фонарика, что валялся на земле рядом, он увидел труп охранника с торчащим из спины осколком.

— Стекло. Никогда не знаешь, что найдешь, если как следует порыться в песке, — Лоутон появился из темноты за его спиной, перевязывая себе ладонь на ходу. — Ну же, покажи, что хочешь домой. Хотя бы попытайся встать. 

Джон попытался, почти поднявшись на руках, но снова упал. Его словно засасывало обратно снова и снова — песок и мутное тяжелое забытье.

— Не-не-не, не вырубайся! Проклятье! 

***

Новая попытка прийти в себя оказалась куда легче. Он увидел свои ноги, оставляющие в песке полосы, и солнечный свет. Успел услышать плохо различимое из-за надсадного дыхания: 

— Не мог похудеть от горя, здоровяк? Вот же дерьмо! — и снова отключился, чтобы очнуться только на закате. 

Сначала появились звуки - выстрелы, безумный хриплый смех, крики ужаса. И только потом дрожащая в идущем от песка мареве картинка: бледная фигура за покореженной машиной и складывающиеся одна за другой темные. 

Дедшот, точно. 

— Призрак! Призрак! — Кричали на разных языках. Пламя облизывало какие-то постройки и транспорт. «Призрак» вдруг перестал стрелять, и к светлому пятну двинулись черные, почти сливающиеся с песком. Диггл дотянулся до заботливо повешенного ему на грудь оружия, перечеркивая пятна вихляющей очередью, так и не поднимаясь. 

***

— Неплохо для трупа, — отметил Лоутон, оказываясь рядом после боя, оставшегося за ними. Он словно стал еще бледнее, там, где не был заляпан сажей и свежей кровью.   
— От трупа слышу, — отозвался Джон и получил в награду фляжку воды. Лоутон помог ему подняться несмотря на усталость, от которой у него не только руки тряслись, но и всё тело. Прислонил к ближайшей чудом уцелевшей тачке и неловко закурил сигарету, прежде чем продолжить разговор:   
— Предлагаю вернуться в мир живых — устроить вечеринку. Ты со мной? Или хочешь ещё побарахтаться в чувстве вины? — Джон кивнул. — Не слышу.   
— С тобой, — Лоутон хмыкнул опять:  
— Жизнь всё-таки любит пошутить. Но и мы кое-что можем, да? — он кивнул снова и впервые после того, как закрыл пустые глаза убитого собственными руками брата, почувствовал, что может кое-что еще. 

***

Как-то так и вышло, что через два с половиной месяца Джон снова привел домой человека, которого считал мертвым, человека, который был его врагом. Дочка почти сразу ухватила того за длинный нос. И Лоутон вместо того, чтобы сопротивляться, принялся рассказывать ей смешным сдавленным голосом, где они были и что делали: 

— Клянусь, джип врос в тот бархан, но твой папа смог его завести с помощью магии слов, которые тебя пока рано знать, — Лайла засмеялась в мокрую от её слез куртку Джона и обняла его ещё сильней, прежде чем тихо спросить:  
— Если бы не он, ты?.. — Джон поцеловал седую прядь на ее виске, что появилась без него и из-за него. А казалось, сильнее чувства вины перед братом чувства быть не может..  
— Да.   
— Хорошо, — Лайла с трудом отпустила его, вытерла глаза и повернулся к Лоутону:  
— Флойд...  
— Нет, я не останусь работать у вас няней.   
— А на АРГУС? Официально. С возвращением всех регалий, восстановлением в звании и свободой. 

Флойд аккуратно посадил их ребёнка на диванчик и напрягся всем телом, явно не веря. 

— Лайла теперь занимает пост Аманды, — пояснил Джон. — А ты закрыл свой долг ещё тогда, когда...  
— Спас тебя в первый раз?  
— Спас заложников. И нас.   
— О, Джонни. Я никогда не закрою свой долг. Но согласен. Конечно, согласен. — Дочка встала на диване, чтобы пожать Лоутону пальцы своей ручкой. — Похоже, ты познакомишься с моей Зоуи, малышка. 

Оливер, пусть и ставший мэром, взял трубку: 

— С возвращением домой.

И жизнь продолжилась снова.


End file.
